The prior art is generally cognizant of dispensers for rolled sheet material adapted to be mounted on or carried by the roll. See for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,726,312; 1,915,736; 1,952,431; 3,173,591; and 3,559,857. The devices shown in each of the patents cited include a bar or other body extending the length of the roll. The sheet material is drawn back across a cutting edge on the bar to be cut. The bars are held to the roll by tabs or comparable structures extending into the hollow core of the roll.
The prior art dispensers are designed to be made of relatively rigid materials, typically metal. The cutting bar typically is substantially flat and is adapted to be held against the roll usually by the user's thumb as the roll and dispenser are grasped in the hand.
The prior art does not show a roll mounted dispensing package for rolled sheet material adapted for manufacture from thin and relatively flexible materials. Furthermore, prior art devices are not adapted to be both constructed as a unitary object and easily snapped over a roll of sheet material without considerable bending of the cutting bar or other significant manipulation.